Abnormalities
by Diamondz-Love
Summary: Kaori and Kagome, were Abnormalities in the Saiyan community with their weird looks and strange powers and being twins. Being near polar opposites they both desire a good fight and maybe even Love? KaorixVegeta KagomexGoku
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone welcome to my new story. I was told that my plot was complicated, I'm sorry about that I would like to explain this before you read it, so if you don't like it, you may already leave by what I explain. Now to get to explaining.

Kaori is me. I was prompted by a lot of people to try to add myself in a story. Plus I wanted to try it myself.

Kagome and Kaori are twins. Saiyans. Blue eyes. Black tails.

Kagome and Kaori went to the feudal era together and both harbored the Shikon No Tama (Half and half)

The reason I say they both had half of it so it'd be easier for them to protect it. But both got shattered in the same circumstance as the whole one would have, by Kagome shooting it, while the demon crow had it. Basically think of Inuyasha just with Kaori there from the start. She fell for Sesshomaru, but wasn't reciprocated.

Kagome will be with Goku

Kaori will be with Vegeta

They may/ may not show signs of being Mikos.

They will have flashbacks, but only in the first few chapters, possibly.

You all should feel free to message, or review any suggestions you have. I got this idea and wrote it down and had my brother read it. He doesn't like Inuyasha (For some odd reason though he used to love it) and he thought it was good. Which shocked me. So if you want please continue to the story.


	2. Abnormal News

Hi everyone I am here with a new story and yes I didn't realize this was so short. Now update I will update when I can. Same goes for "A New Bond" I gave you all explanations at the beginning I hope you enjoy. This story will begin at the Twins childhood for a bit. I Do not on Dragon Ball Z or Inuyasha. Please excuse any mistake and if you think you want something to happen LET ME KNOW!

* * *

In a distant galaxy,a planet lied deep in space almost hidden this planet was known as Vegetasei. A great, fierce and proud race known as the Saiyans inhabited the planet whom descended from great and wise monkeys. But believed by others to be apes. Characteristics were displayed in the Saiyans that were passed to them by them ancestors such as; A long brown tail, that was the main source of power but also their greatest weakness, one they guarded carefully yet fiercely the, smallest tug could send them to their knees. They aged slower, a lot slower than humans did. Their teeth were slightly longer than humans, as well. Their hair was normally jet black in color or brown like their tails.

The Saiyans carried a strong trait about them. Every full moon they turned into great and powerful Monkeys, the Oozaru. Destroying any and everything it it's path. 17 million blutz waves were absorbed through the eyes and sent towards the tail. The Saiyans of mid-high and high classed ranks taught themselves and their children a special trick; controlling the Oozaru at an early age and teaching them how to make an artificial moon, built for the planets they took over who didn't have a moon or when the moon was destroyed.

Though the planet had a King; King Vegeta, whom also had an heir Prince Vegeta. They were ruled by an evil over Lord. King Cold and his two sons, Freeza and Cooler. They weren't the only ones who were enslaved by them. King Cold and his sons ran an organization called the Planet Trade Organization. The organization employs and enslaves powerful races, the Saiyans among them, to find and take over suitable planets selling them to the highest , King Cold, runs this organization it appeared to be that Freeza was the leader. For Freeza it was easy to employ and enslaves these races with a guarantee. That their own planet would be destroyed if they did not comply. Such was the fate of most of these races.

Freeza had soon gotten wind of two abnormal things happening; first Bardock and his platoon who consisted of Tora, his best friend, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, all whom were considered low-class warriors. No matter what assignment or person they went up against , they were easily and rather quickly dispatched, even taking on elite missions and the best of Freeza's elite members.

Second, it was reported that twin girls were born. Yes, it was a shock that they were females, more of a shock that they were twin girls. This baffled Freeza. But none of that could have prepared him to hear that the girls were sporting blue eyes, along with black tails. One, who was said to be the eldest had electric blue eyes, while the youngest held stormy eyes respectively.

This intrigued Freeza more than the news of the low class warriors defeating any and all they were put up against, he decided to put that in the back of his mind, in his memory with black tails. Blue eyes. Twins. Females at that. He, Freeza, would see these babies. Who knows maybe he could do them a favor.

* * *

Hi did you like it? I'm working on next chapter already. Hopefully it will be longer than this one. Writing words on paper then typing them makes a difference. Hopefully I'll see you again!


	3. Meet The Nobles

HI everyone! It's taken a lot of creativity to make this story come true like a dream! Now Some of the things you read will be new and hopefully interesting. The Doctors and Nurses have no names. You'll never hear about them again I don't believe. I hope I got the name meaning right. Ame = Rain, Yuki= Snow, and Raitoningu = Lightning. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Push Lady Ame push!" A reptilian like doctor commanded a Saiyan.

She had been in labor for six hours, forty-five minutes, and sixteen seconds, and counting. Yuki, her husband and mate was diligently by her side holding her hand, though he was sure he could feel his bones crushing under the intense force his mate was exerting. The baby was a welcome surprise. They were Saiyans of the higher class it would be no trouble getting the baby everything he would need. Though high class-men, they treated everyone with a sense of worth.

Ame was hit with another contraction so bad a spew of curses and threats left her mouth, which rarely happened. It made Yuki pale, his mate rarely cursed and her threats were guarantees.

"Yuki" She looked over at him, with what he was sure was insanity in her obsidian orbs. "Do you have your dagger with you?" she asked him in a surprisingly calm voice, through her pushing.

He nodded as he felt more pressure on his hand.

"You may stop pushing, deep breaths now" The doctor said to her

Yuki had reached into his back pocket, retrieving said dagger while slowly handing it to his mate. She took it almost lovingly gazing at it, before looking at him with murderous intent.

"I'll kill you! I'll cut up your baby maker! Your life is forfeit!" Screaming at her husband while trying to slash him with the dagger "Sex is now a negative in your life! Never! Ever! Again!"

The man was scared for his Jr. and he didn't mean the baby.

"Ame" he began, while dodging his mates slashes that were aimed quite well, his voice deep and sensual that normally would calm her down yet excite her in the the most primal of ways only served to piss her off "I'm sure it was you who jumped me at the date of conception, pretty sure you were also in heat, my love"

The nurses and doctors thought their exchange was funny though, it was no time for the serious moment. Quickly in sync the nurses went towards the raging female, getting her to calm down enough where she would hand over the dagger, which was given back to Yuki never to be given to her again by their orders.

"Push!" The doctor ordered again.

Ame began to push with everything she had, determined that the next push would be the last push she had to give. She could do it. She would do it; for her, her baby's life, and her mate. Though, pissed she loved him.

"Breathe" The doctor commanded her. "You have one last big push now, I can see his head"

Her mate, coming over showing caution with each step, sat beside her again and reached to take her hand again. She got the command to push again.

"Ahhhh!" She let out a shrill scream, as she lifted her right hand, the hand Yuki was attempting to hold again, and released an energy blast. Blasting poor Yuki through the wall, making an imprint in the wall parallel to it. As she finally felt her baby leave her body.

The doctor held the baby with veiled amusement, as he watched the upper class Saiyan reappear. Trying to straighten himself and look the part of an upper class-man, but failed when tears gathered in his own obsidian orbs, when he was told to cut the umbilical cord and as he saw the downy black hair of his son. Saiyans were only allowed to cut the umbilical cord of their baby and then had to wait for further instructions.

The doctor and his three nurses surrounded the baby; cleaning, measuring, and checking his vitals and power level, at this there was a a gasp of surprise from the little group working over the baby. Of course being noble came with perks, they already had special armor for the baby, a gift from Freeza to all noble newborns. Possibly to gain their favor only to betray them in the end.

The couple sat patiently already having a name picked out for their darling boy; Raitoningu, Lightning. Contently waiting for the doctors to finish the baby's circumcision, they faltered when the doctor and his team of three ceased their task. Trying to listen to their murmuring that was indistinct even to their sensitive hearing.

A nurse swaddled the baby in blankets, though the baby had not cried at all, making them worry. The other two nurses surrounded the first on either side. Eyes wide and cooing at the tiny bundle, small for a male baby. The doctor seemed to be in shock before he gained his bearing. He ordered the nurses to get the "other" armor in a hushed tone, though reluctant to leave, the one on the right went to get it.

He cleared his throat wanting their attention but, he already had it.

"Mr and Mrs Seiryu" The doctor began seriously.

* * *

HI please leave me a review/follow/favorite. It really helps me know you want to keep you all and be safe!

~Diamond㈍9


	4. Shocking News

Thank you all for your reviews! To my guest reviewer I thank you for your review and I know I need to update more, but I also like to wait for more follows, favorites, and reviews before I update so I know more than just a few people read y story. But this early chapter is especially for you! Also welcome new people!

* * *

Staring at the couple, the doctor pulled his gloves off.

"There seems to be some abnormalities with your infant. It exhibits unnatural behavior. May I continue on with my analysis?" The doctor said a hand outwards at his side, palm open.

Ame and Yuki were on pins and needles but each gave him a stoic nod. The sooner they found out the better. They waited nine long months for their baby, and no deformity or otherwise would keep them from him.

"Hm. Your baby exhibits a higher power level than normal, a good level of 500 even for a higher class baby, but at this age." The doctor shook his head at this point in amazement. "It's intellect seems to be unprecedented in any baby or person, I have ever seen in my entire Life. I've never seen such awareness. It's vitals are fine, though it has yet to make a sound we would -" The doctor was cut off by Ame's whimper of pain. He went forward to check on her and checked her for any dialation. Finding one he gave a sharp order for the other two nurses to aid him, grabbing gloves and sliding them on, yet again getting to work.

"Lady and Lord Seiryu, it seems you have another coming and it will not wait until we are ready but rather it wants out now, I must say it is extremely rare to have twins in the Saiyan world. No matter the day nor age. You know the drill Lady Ame. Push!"

This labor seemed to hurt her more than the last one. The comical expression on Yuki's face, was nearly the middle nurses undoing, the one holding mystery baby. His eyes were wide, popping out of his face as was his mouth was wide open in his shock.

"Oh oh Yuki! YUKI! You shall rue this day! I promise you when you sleep, you shall die!" Ame screamed to her mate.

Soon after much cursing and pushing, another was added to a nurses hands where they proceeded to give the same treatment as the first one. Just like their eldest child a murmur of surprise was given as they examined the baby whome was wailing loudly, soon the baby was added to the nurse's hands on the right which left the nurse on the left to pout at not holding a baby, but made up for it by cooing at them, which seemed to calm down the babe and reduce it to laughing, until she was given the order to get the second armor. As well as a hidden message for Freeza.

"Your babies" The doctor did not know how to go on. He had never seen anything like what he had today in all of his years. These babies were extraordinary. "Your babies are not what you believe them to be"

"Continue!" Yuki barked. He was in no mood for guessing games. His mate was still uncomfortable, they both worried for their babies, and was curious about the phenomenom of their powers.

"They are more powerful as I said with the first" The doctor trembled but tried to hide it by fixing his red scouter. "Though the second is a just a hint weaker, at a level of 499. Though more aware than average babies, not as much as the eldest. It makes up for it at this age already by expressing herself, through its' more...cheery desposition. Though they are still stronger than adults here on Vegetasei, this is something to be extremely proud of. Second a blanket of pink covers the eldest while blue blankets the second it does not seem to be Ki, we will run test to find out."

Ame and Yuki wondered why a boy would be blanketed in pink energy, it made sense that blue would blanket one of them. They were also wondering why the doctor kept referring to their babies as "Its".

"What I am trying to say you did not give birth to two boys milady"

Ame gasped "You mean...?"

Yuki eyes widened.

"You gave birth to twin girls" The doctor stated.

Yuki went into shock. Ame passed out with a smile on her face.

* * *

You like? Let me know please!


	5. Kaori And Kagome

Hello everyone welcome back. The reason why it takes me so long to update is because I wait for reviews. But now I am going to simply focus on writing for a bit so I can try and post more than just 1 chapter. Please give some reviews everyone.

* * *

The doctor looked at the pair with amusement, both reactions were kind of expected. He chuckled as Yuki passed out lying sideways on his mate's hospital bed, they were obviously happy with the news they had received. The doctor, Kotosei, felt a burning guilt within the pit of his belly. He had made Kai, one of his nurses, go to Freeza with word about the babies differences though the extent of the power levels had yet to be revealed when Kai went to deliver the message.

Kotosei, and his three nurses; Kai, Katsumi, and Kiriko, huddled around the newborns examining them closely. They were simply beautiful, both looking like baby dolls. The eldest; had peach colored skin—like Ame while the youngest had tanned skin like Yuki. But being twins you could see the similarities. The tufts of black hair, where bangs were already growing, though the youngest bangs looked more like a fringe. Both had little pink pouty lips, high-arched brows, long lashes, and small delicate noses that ended with a point. Though that is where the similarities ended. The ears of the eldest where pointed while the ears of the youngest were more rounded. Where as the eldest had eyes that were sharply slanted and slim, the youngest had eyes that were more almond shaped

Kotosei, turned as he heard the stirring of the couple behind him. He clapped his hands once, to get their attention, while Katsumi and Kiriko each grabbed a baby, which left Kai to pout and settle for cooing at them. The couple had righted themselves and sat staring at the doctor with a mixture of impatience and confusion. Why did their babies not cry or make simple noises. Right on cue the youngest began to fuss. The eldest hearing her sister in distress, began to squirm. Kiriko passed the fussy baby to her mother, and the squirming eldest to her father.

"Please take a picture for us," Yuki requested as he smile at his completed family.

"Gladly." Kotosei said as he was handed a camera, the father had in his pocket.

They smiled as the picture was snapped.

This was now the second best day of their lives.

"We'll give you some alone time." Kotosei said while he along with the nurses filed out, as they pouted at leaving.

At this point they had calmed down the youngest.

"I believe it is time to name them, I know we both have been saying "Youngest" and "Eldest" in each other's heads." Ame giggled.

"Right, my love, you name the eldest while I name the youngest?" He, Yuki, asked his mate.

"My sentiments exactly" She replied as they carefully switched babies.

They spent five minutes in silence before Yuki smiled at Ame.

"I believe I have found a suitable name for the youngest" Yuki murmured.

"That makes the two of us" Ame smiled.

"You first" Yuki said, smiling in anticipation.

"Okay—what do you think of, Kaori?" She said shyly, thinking he might not like it.

"Perfect. What is your opinion of Kagome?"

"Simply darling. Maybe it is time I feed them? Ame murmured looking pointedly at Kagome and Yuki.

"Right great idea Kagome has been trying to nurse from me since I got her." Yuki grumbled.

It made Ame giggle, which put a smile on Yuki's face. As Ame began to set them up for feeding she whispered the twins names.

"Our twins Kaori and Kagome."

At the sound of their names both babies turned towards their mother and opened their eyes. Revealing the electric blue eyes of Kaori and the stormy blue of Kagome.

"Yuki" Ame gasped.

"My Kami" He said.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. I'll only be focusing on this story for a bit. So expect some more when I get some reviews loves!


	6. Eyes Of A Hawk

Alright guys I was waiting for reviews but got some follows and decided to go ahead and post this! I'm already working on the next chapter so please review follow. and/or favorite! After the next chapter I may do a time skip! Please remember that this story may have parts of DBZ abridged version in here! I also know this is shorter than the rest but I will try and make the next chapter make up for this one.

* * *

Kagome's eyes slowly flicked between her parents, eyes clearer than most newborns but still hazy just a bit, before her eyes settled closed again. Though Kaori's eyes had targeted Ame, seemingly examining at her, yet watching her with a focused glare of a hawk to a mouse. Ame tested her by slowly moving side to side, Kaori's held true.

"My The doctor was right." Yuki chuckled as he noted Kaori's awareness to her surroundings. "She is like a tiny"

Indeed, I wonder if she will have my temper?" Ame said thoughtfully

"I beg the great Kami that she doesn't"

Ame thoughtfully looked at the similarities of her family and noticed that Kagome and Yuki favored, just that Kagome looked like the feminine version of him.

"Kaori seems to favor me, while Kagome seems to favor you. They are already like tiny mini mes."

Yuki laughed as he noted the similarities between himself and Kagome; the almond-like eyes, the rounded chin, and ears. He looked to Kaori and Ame. The slanted, slim eyes, ears that were pointed at the tips, sharp features; but for Kaori it seemed after she lost the baby fat the sharp features would fully come into play.

Ame took Kagome from him, and placed Kaori delicately in his arms. He cradled her to his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he examined his first born more closely, then looking at his mate.

She had begun to set Kagome up for nursing, helping her latch on, soon the sounds of a feeding baby filled the otherwise quiet room. Sharp eyes soon zeroed in on Yuki, he felt the full extent of his daughter's stare, He was caught in her gaze; but was soon let go as she settled her eyes closed.

Soon Ame swapped Kagome for Kaori, while Yuki gently burped Kagome. Kaori didn't drink as much as Kagome and popped off with a small grunt. Ame took charge of burping her. Ame and Yuki enjoyed the quiet contentedness of the room and the feel of having a complete family. Two tiny blessing to take care of, to love, and cherish. Ame began to think of all the fun girly things they could do. While Yuki thought about all the suitors that would be after their daughters'. How he should begin to train them and himself when they became of a decent age.

_"The girls will absolutely love the kimonos I will have the seamstress make"_ Ame thought excitedly

_"If they train hard enough they could possibly become part of the elite guard if they chose to do so"_ He thought.

Interrupting the couple's thoughts about the babies and what they had in store for them was a sharp knock, followed by the door slamming open, revealing a smirking Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria.

"Lord Freeza"

"Freeza-Sama" Both Yuki and Ame respectively said, heads bowed over their respective baby, and fists tightly clenched, both of their faces expressing worry.

* * *

I hope you all liked it please forgive any mistakes. Hope to see you again! Stay Safe!


	7. Proposal

Hey everyone! I know it's been A long ass time! Forgive me please. I have major writer's block! But I am working on a True blood x Inuyasha oneshot or twoshot kaorixSam and KagomexCalvin and a Inuyasha x twilight one shot. KaorixJacob. This is just a possibilty but I'm trying so please bear with me! Lots of Love!

* * *

"Come now and here I thought you would be surprised to see me!" Freeza said as he, along with his two lackeys: Zarbon and Dodoria, stepped slowly into the room.

"I heard that Ame here had given birth and simply could not wait to see the dashing boy" freeza knew that Ame had birthed twin girls but faked ignorance for their sake.

"We are Freeza-sama, though we are happy you made it" Ame said with fake cheer and even faker smile.

"Step closer if you wish" Yuki murmured as they both removed themselves from over their respective baby. Freeza took the invitation, not that he needed it, and stepped closer, peering at both girls.

"So you had twins! Your bo-"

"Girls, my Lord" Ame interrupted with respect.

"Girls you say? How rare! May I...Hold one?" His oddly feminine voice going deeper along with his smirk.

Yuki and Ame stiffened.

"Perhaps this one." He continued to say as he pointed to the baby in Ame's arms, Kaori, though he didn't know that. He moved to stand next to her.

"Of course my Lord. Ame." Yuki gestured for Ame to hand Kaori to Freeza; which she did reluctantly.

As she gave the baby to Freeza, Zarbon and Dodoria smirked; it made her wary. She wanted to blast the look of their smug faces. She clenched her hands.

"It's been to long since I have last held a baby, she is just precious" Freeza looked down into the baby's face. "Her name?" Looking Ame in the eyes.

"She is Kaori my Lord, the eldest, Yuki holds the youngest, Kagome." Ame murmured.

At that moment, Kaori opened her eyes and glared at Freeza.

"My Lord...h-her eyes!" Zarbon exclaimed. Neither Zarbon nor Dordoria had been with Freeza when he had received his report.

Freeza stared blankly at him, before turning his attention to Kaori's eyes, the electric blue orbs seemingly trying to kill him with the glare the baby sported.

"How charming a baby death glare." Freeza chuckled though he felt a bit unnerved. Tauntingly putting his finger on the infant's nose, lightly tapping it.

Though the baby never took her eyes off Freeza, she gripped the finger, slowly wrapping her tiny fingers around Freeza's own. He was strangely amused, but handed her back to her mother in favor of grabbing Kagome, immediately noticing the stormy blue eyes gazing at him curiously. Getting the same treatment as her sister, getting her nose tapped and Freeza's finger being gripped.

But when Kagome gripped Freeza's finger she sensed something, and proceeded to let out a loud wail, peircing everyone's ears. Kaori the ever silent one wiggled, but soon harmonized with her sister, with her own prompting Freeza to hand Kagome back to her father; which made her cries cease.

"At least we know their lungs are developed" Ame jokingly said which caused her mate to let out a breathy chuckled and Freeza's smirk to return.

"Hm, I have a proposal for you two" Freeza said with authority.

Ame and Yuki's expression changed to weariness.

"Come now it's nothing bad, I simply wish to train one of your daughters."

Instead of weariness showing Yuki's went blank while Ame's went to shock, not expecting this from Freeza of all people.

"Perhaps to be my assassin? Or my bride? Perhaps my very own assassin bride. What do you think?" Freeza said with a dangerous glintin his eye, daring them to say no.

* * *

Hope you like it. PLease review and follow!


	8. Desperation

HI! I thought I'd give you a chapter! Today is birthday so I so happy! Here's something. I know I shouldn't advertise but I think it's important that I do. I have a gofundme that is for special needs kids. I want to buy instruments and teach them how to play, the purpose is to make them feel like they are not alone. And to get them in a peaceful environment. Please if you are interested PM me and I will give you the link.

* * *

Yuki and Ame sat in complete silence as they processed what they just heard. Freeza wanted one of their babies, who weren't even three hours old.

"I don't believe I hear an answer from. Zarbon, did you hear anything?" He asked

"No, Lord Freeza I did not" He replied as he flicked his green ponytail over his shoulder.

"Mm, cat got your tongue?" He said his smirk growing even wider threatening to overcome his face.

"M-My Lord please reconsider...We haven't even decided their middle names" Ame pleaded, desperate to keep both of them.

Yuki held on tightly to Kagome, not enough to hurt her, and Ame balled her fist up in the blanked surrounding Kaori's little body.

"How about I decide for myself hm? I've already taken a shine to Kaori, maybe she will be what I want."

Yuki's lips curled in a snarl. Ame had tears forming in her eyes, the frustration and distress clear on her normally calm face. She had always wanted a complete family of for, and the Kami's had blessed them with twins, it had always been her dream since she was a young girl and after she met Yuki.

Yuki must have understood where her thoughts were going, because he took his left hand and held her right.

"My Lord if you could please just give us some time...To decide which one should go with you, we would be more than grateful to you" Ame pleased desperately, wanting at least a little time with her children tears in her eyes.

"Please Freeza-Sama" Yuki never begged but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hm" Freeza pondered. "I will give you this one luxury, tell you what, I will give you two weeks more than enough time necessary. Yes, that will do." Freeza concluded

"Thank you. Thank you my liege." Ame said

As freeza left the room.

"Oh Yuki what are we going to do?" Ame's tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out, I promise." He said

His hand tighten on hers, and she gripped, it with all her might. The sleeping babies unaware of their parents conflict.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, I am going to get to work on the next chapter now.


	9. Dishonor On Your Ashes

I Know it's been a dragon's age dont be upset! I tried my best but I suck at lemons and such let me know how I did yeah? I'm not sure I did well with this chapter! But try and Enjoy. I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z nor Inuyasha!

* * *

After the "visit" with Freeza, Ame, and Yuki sat in complete silence. The babies continue their rest, undisturbed by the silence in the room. Yuki opened his mouth to make an attempt at soothing his mate.

"Ame- "He started but was cut off by a soft knock on the door and one of the nurses, Kiriko, popped her head in.

At their nod she walked in; papers in hand, head and eyes downcast. An air of remorse surrounded her, instantly making Ame narrow her eyes at her. Ame was known for reading her opponent like a book, catching every weakness and detail while impassively guarding hers. It didn't help that Kiriko was being so obvious.

As Kiriko made her way toward them she began to fidget with her papers, she cleared her throat. Trying to maintain a professional air, but the guilt of what she had done was engulfing her.

"M-Mr. a-and M-Mrs. Se- "

"Girl!" Ame barked out, interrupting Kiriko's speech, her stammering was nerve racking the girl wouldn't meet her eyes, she looked almost...guilty?

Kiriko jumped and began to tremble. Fear and nervousness filled the air. Yuki and Ame, like sharks breathed it in. Things like this excited the instincts of the Saiyans. Especially to warriors like Yuki and Ame.

"I can scent your fear" Yuki's deep voice rumbled, as his nostrils flared, his dark eyes getting darker.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Ame growled. Something didn't seem right, she was fine around them during the birthing session so what could have happened, that they didn't know.

Then Ame remembered something, not long before Freeza came. Right after Kiriko had passed Kaori to her father; The doctor had whispered something in the girl's ear, and she had slipped out, and not after long after Freeza had showed his face - Ame, had of course shrugged off the disappearance of the girl, she was after all one of the many assistants of the doctor.

Ame then growled low and predatory, it made sense in her brain, how Freeza had caught wind of them, they had kept the news of the pregnancy among close friends, especially the friends who had an extreme loathing of the Feminine like over lord.

"You," Her voice nearly unrecognizable with her rage. "You're the one who told that bastard of my twins."

Kiriko jumped and began to back against the wall, the papers that had once been in her hand now strewn across the floor having dropped them in her fear, her body trembling. She knew it would be no use to deny the obvious truth and enrage the woman even more.

"M-Milady, I h-had no other choice y-you see, ple- "

"Bullshit!" Ame said coldly, her face turning into a cold smirk. It was ominous, dark, predatory, and it drove Yuki insane, he loved seeing this side of his mate.

But he knew now wasn't the time for that. He looked back and forth between them, not understanding till it began to dawn on him. Kiriko's sudden absence, and Freeza's and his idiot lackeys sudden visit. She was the reason why they had to choose which one of their babies, they had to give up to him. A parent's worst nightmare in this time. The reason why their family was going to have one less member.

Yuki's face contorted into pure rage. He gave Kagome to her mother, gently, before advancing on the quivering nurse. Yuki wasn't afraid to let his emotions show, while Ame normally kept a cold mask on her face- Though not surprisingly broken when Freeza had broken his horrible news.

Kiriko swallowed hard, clutching the wall in a week form of security, hoping it would swallow her whole, and protect her from the advancing Saiyan.

"U-Uh my L-Lord?" She began to stammer but couldn't get any words as she looked towards the exit, the only exit that she could get out of, the one behind the much larger Saiyan.

At this point the babies had woken from their nap, their senses tuned their senses onto the situation that was happening. Their tiny noses twitching, scenting the fear of the cowering nurse; Slowly turning their heads towards their father and Kiriko, their eyes taking in the scene with an uncanny clearness.

"Kiriko," Yuki's voice purred in his deep timbre, while letting out a burst of pheromones. Her eyes became hooded, and her breathing erratic- she was effected in a way that escape, was a distant memory. Her senses focused on the Saiyan male before her, the being who created the burning heat in her lower regions.

"Is what my mate saying, true? Tell me, tell me now. The truth, and I'll make the ache you feel go away." He said building more of the pheromones and directly to the girl.

Kiriko moaned, her belly clenching. She wanted to fight it, Lord knows she did but this was consuming her, coaxing her, teasing her. The promise of release began to cloud her mind, more than it already was, she frantically nodded her head; not wanting to miss her chance.

"Yes! Kotosei told me to, I was only doing what he ordered! I-I didn't want to at first, but then I thought Freeza would let me keep the girls, that's…that's what Kotosei said, he said I would get to keep them. I wanted them to myself, so I did Kotosei's bidding!" She was practically screaming, the words to them, each bit that came out of her mouth making them progressively angrier than the last.

"Hm," Ame and Yuki murmured. Making eye contact and exchanging nods, it was settled they would deal with the girl now, and get Kotosei later.

Yuki smiled charmingly at Kiriko, coming closer to her, their noses touching. Her mouth opened as she began to gasp for air, the heat of his body rubbing againsther own. Yuki allowed a rumble to settle in his chest, drawing a moan from the gasping woman as the vibrations went through her body. She closed her eyes and leaned the little distance so their lips would touch, Yuki leaned back slightly, making her whimper. Kiriko groaned loudly as tears welled in her eyes, she was beyond frustrated and any form of release was being denied, rubbing her legs together was futile as Yuki was so close.

Yuki chuckled as he leaned in again, his hands going on each side of her head, trapping her in. "I'm going to give you exactly what you deserve, Kiriko." He purred out softly, smirking as the girl began to shake.

Seeing her mate take charge of the situation and seduce the girl to a shaking mess, made her adjust her position in the hospital bed. It was something that they had come up with in their younger days. They would go on missions, seduce the opposite sex and kill them. It always made them excited seeing their mate with such prowess, confidence radiating from every pore as they picked their unsuspecting opponent bit by bit. It always led to a night of rough lovemaking, no doubt how Kaori and Kagome were conceived.

"Are you ready?" His voice getting husky as he smelt his mate's arousal.

"Please, my Lord. Please. I need it." She begged.

He placed his hand just below her breast, massaging there. "So submissive…So needy…Yet it seems I can only remedy that."

"Please!" She squealed.

He placed his lips right beside her ear, blowing on it. "You pay the price for your treachery, now lay down like a dog and die!" He yelled with a malicious grin, as he charged a ki blast in hand.

"Wait! No! I-I AHHHH!" Were Kiriko's last words as she let out a bloodcurdling scream as her body was burned to nothing but ashes.

"Leave her ashes there mate, let them know they're next" Ame said looking at the ashes of the ex nurse, a smile on her lips.

He slowly went to his mate, his actions eager yet careful as he leaned over his precious offspring and passionately pressed his lips to her, she reciprocated just as passionate if not more with a low moan, they soon pulled away for air.

"Let's get my girls home," He said lovingly.

She smiled as he helped maneuver the girls to his arms, so she could change to a more comfortable kimono, then the itchy hospital gown she currently wore. He waited patiently, love in his eyes as his mate dressed, made her way to the pile of ash that was once Kiriko, spit in it and make her way back to him. She took Kagome and entwined her tail with his, pecking his cheek.

"All done, let us return home?" She spoke gently, content.

"Of course." He nodded, leading her out of the birthing chamber, that left joy in their hearts but a bitter taste in their mouth.

They soon began their trek home, it would have been much easier to fly, but having twins were rare, and wanted to show off the greatest thing they had other than each other. Kagome had fallen asleep once again, as Kaori's eye flickered over the scenes. They passed by many other saiyans, nobles and the much lower classes. All admiring, cheering and/or murmuring words of surprise at the different features of the girl- as Kagome had awoken by all the noise. Many asking if their sons would be able to court them once they were of age. They merely looked amused and excused themselves.

They had finally made their way home, being greeted by their servants and guards posted on each side of the walk way leading to the door.

"Welcome home Lord and Lady Seiryu!" They cheered as they passed by them, they seemed to be the only help that adored their Lord and Lady, they got smiles in return and nods of acknowledgement as the door was opened for them.

"Welcome home little ones." Ame murmured as they stepped through the entrance, taking in the familiar smell of home, missing the way the twin's eyes seemed to flash a solid pink, before back to their blue hues.


End file.
